The present invention relates to a component connection having a first component, a male securing element which has at least two interconnected spheres which are disposed so as to be coaxial in relation to one another, or two interconnected spherical portions which are disposed so as to be coaxial in relation to one another, and which projects from the first component, and a second component, which is disposed such that the male securing element protrudes into a clearance of the second component.
A component connection of this type is disclosed in DE 10 2012 206 938 B3. There, a male securing element which is formed by two interconnected spheres and which protrudes through a through hole which is provided in a second component is welded onto a first component. A clip element which engages across the through hole and thus clamps together the two components is clipped onto the male securing element. In a component connection of this type the clip element has to be clipped onto the male securing element, which is formed by two or more spheres, using a minimum degree of force. In order for the clip element to be detached from the male securing element, a very high force may be required, depending on the exact construction of the clip element.
It is an object of the invention to provide a form-fitting, releasable component connection which is capable of being established using low assembly forces and capable of being disassembled using low disassembling forces and which in the assembled state has great strength.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
The starting point for the invention is a form-fitting, releasable component connection having a first component from which a male securing element projects. The male securing element has at least two interconnected spheres which are disposed so as to be coaxial in relation to one another, or two interconnected spherical or spherically shaped portions which are disposed so as to be coaxial in relation to one another.
The first component and the male securing element may be manufactured from one and the same material or from different materials. For example, the first component may be a sheet-metal part, a plastics part, a wooden part or similar. The male securing element may be composed of steel, aluminum, plastics, wood or similar, for example.
Furthermore, the releasable component connection has a second component which is disposed such that the male securing element protrudes into a clearance recess of the second component.
The core of the invention lies in that the second component has at least one “blocking clearance” through which or into which a “blocking element” extends. In the assembled state, the blocking element bears from the outside on the male securing element and, specifically, in such a manner that it engages in a form-fitting manner between the spheres or the spherical or spherically shaped portions and, on account thereof, resists detachment of the second component from the male securing element. The blocking element thus has a function which is similar to that of a “cotter pin”.
In order for a component connection of this type to be established, the second component may be placed onto the male securing element almost without force. Subsequently, the at least one blocking element is applied, that is to say introduced into the blocking clearance, likewise almost without force or with only a light joining force. In the assembled state a component connection of this type, on account of the form fit, withstands even very high detachment forces.
The male securing element having at least two spheres or at least two spherical or spherically shaped portions is preferably configured such that the at least two spheres or spherical or spherically shaped portions are directly interconnected. For example, they may be integrally interconnected or be welded, screwed, adhesively bonded or be interconnected in another way.
The male securing element may be connected to the first component in a materially integral manner. For example, the former may be connected to the first component by welding. Alternatively or complementarily thereto, the male securing element may be connected to the first component in a form-fitting manner, for example by screwing, riveting, clinching, etc. Alternatively thereto, the male securing element may be integrally connected to the first component. In the case of a plastics component, the male securing element may be, by way of example, injection-molded in one operational step together with the first component. Alternatively thereto, the male securing element may at least partially be injection-molded or laminated within the first component.
According to one refinement of the invention, the second component has a housing-type frame, wherein a passage or a through-hole, respectively, through which the blocking element is pushed through or into which the blocking element is inserted, respectively, is provided in a first wall of the frame.
It may be provided in particular that in each case one through hole through which or into which the blocking element extends is provided in two mutually opposite walls of the frame. The blocking element may have a blocking arm. Alternatively thereto, the blocking element could also have two or a plurality of blocking arms. In the case of a blocking element having two arms it may be provided that the two blocking arms from the outside bear on the securing element on two mutually opposite sides of the securing element and engage in a form-fitting manner between the spheres or spherical or spherically formed portions of the securing element.
The blocking element, or the arm or the arms of the blocking element, respectively, may be designed to be flexural. In particular, the blocking element may be configured to be a “bracket-type element”. It may be manufactured from a round wire or from plastics, for example, or from another material. Alternatively thereto, the blocking element could also be manufactured from sheet metal in the form of a cut-and-bend part.
It may furthermore be provided that the blocking element has a portion which protrudes from the frame and at least partially brackets the frame. On account thereof, it is ensured that the blocking element is captively, or captively secured in a relative sense, respectively, in a force-fitting and/or form-fitting manner on the second component.
A component connection of this type may be employed in the most varied of technical fields, for example in the automotive industry, in the furniture industry, in the field of “white goods”, etc. Accordingly, the first component may be a vehicle component, for example, a vehicle body component, for example, on which a wiring loom, for example, or another component may be secured by way of the second component.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.